leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sudowoodo (Pokémon)
|} Sudowoodo (Japanese: ウソッキー Usokkie) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . In Generation II, its remakes and , wild Sudowoodo can be found blocking the road in inconvenient locations in Johto and Hoenn. In order to catch one, a Trainer must first squirt it with water from either a SquirtBottle or Wailmer Pail. Biology Sudowoodo has a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It has short legs with toeless feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It has a forked "branch" on top of its head, which is shorter on the female than on the male. Despite its appearance, Sudowoodo's composition is closer to a rock than a plant. Sudowoodo disguises itself as a tree and stands along paths to avoid being attacked. Its camouflage fails in the winter, as its forelegs remain green unlike real trees. Sudowoodo is very weak to water and hates it, so it flees when it starts to rain. Because it holds its position for so long, its arms have become supple yet strong. It is popular with the elderly, with available magazines and fans devoted to its arm angle and length. Sudowoodo can be found living . In the anime Major appearances Brock's Sudowoodo 's Bonsly evolved into Sudowoodo in Leave It To Brocko!. Although needy and easily distressed as a Bonsly, as a Sudowoodo it proved a strong and reliable partner. Other Sudowoodo debuted in Type Casting. Two Pokémon researchers, Marie and Pierre, were arguing over the issue of whether Sudowoodo as a species is a - or . As a result, they pursued one in order to prove their own points to each other. A Sudowoodo appeared in Camp Pikachu, where it was pretending to be part of a tree and greedily kept some grapes for itself rather than share them with the Pichu Brothers. A appeared in All That Glitters is Not Golden, under the ownership of Keenan. He experimented on it with the hopes of giving it a resistance against the Pokémon, but he made it turn golden in color in the process. Sudowoodo, however, was unhappy with the change, and was eventually reverted to its previous type and coloration. A Sudowoodo appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It noticed the fight between , , and a over a Pecha Berry. A Sudowoodo appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Callahan. Callahan saved Sudowoodo by catching the that was chasing it. Afterwards, it followed Callahan around before being caught by him. Sudowoodo later helped solve the crisis in Fula City by firing an attack to shield the essence of from falling debris. Minor appearances A Sudowoodo appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Sudowoodo appeared in PK13. A 's Sudowoodo appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Sudowoodo appeared in Forging Forest Friendships!, where had captured it and a Bonsly in a net, but they were freed by Ash when a Trevenant asked for his help. A Sudowoodo appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A 's Sudowoodo appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Two Trainers' Sudowoodo appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Sudowoodo appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. A Trainer's Sudowoodo appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Sudowoodo appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Sudowoodo appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Sudowoodo appeared during a fantasy in Deceiving Appearances!. It and five others physically appeared in SM096. A Trainer's Sudowoodo appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. Multiple Trainers' Sudowoodo appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Sudowoodo will appear in SM099. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Smeargle Smudge, a Sudowoodo disguises himself as a tree in the middle of , hiding from a . In How Do You Do, Sudowoodo, he revealed himself to after being hit with Polibo's . Gold convinced Sudowoodo not to run away from his problems, and Sudowoodo went on to defeat Rhydon in hand-to-hand combat. He soon joined Gold's team with the nickname Sudobo and participated in his friendly match against Silver, and later the Masked Man. A Sudowoodo that is by first appeared in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo. The Reporter speculates that Sudowoodo is female due to her maternal nature towards Emerald. At the end of the , she appeared to have developed a romantic relationship with Sudobo. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Sudowoodo appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Sudowoodo appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . A Sudowoodo belonging to the Aether Foundation appeared in a flashback in PASM25. Pokédex entries }} In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Pikachu and Clefairy's Heroic Tales, and battle a Prince Sudowoodo of the Stone Kingdom because he has ordered his underlings to kidnap of the Flower Kingdom, as he intends to marry her. At the end, Bellossom agrees to become friends with him, but not to marry him right away. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga ]] In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, and Whitney battle a Sudowoodo, which is blocking in A Huge Mysterious Tree!!. After defeating it in battle, Gold catches it, and it becomes one of his party members. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Sudowoodo first appeared in Sudowoodo's Toll Charges, where it was blocking the way of and his Pokémon while they were trying to cross a bridge. With the help of , Sudowoodo was able to get its act together until the bridge collapsed, which caused it to walk away sadly. Later, Professor Elm was shown to have a Sudowoodo in Participate in the Pokéathlon. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Sudowoodo is a Poké Float. After first appears, it will move down the right of the screen while Sudowoodo is on the left. Unlike most of the Poké Floats, players are not required to ever go on Sudowoodo. A trophy of Sudowoodo can be obtained after playing on the Poké Floats stage. Trophy information An imitation with an aversion to battle, Sudowoodo always poses as a tree in order to avoid being attacked. Despite their arboreal appearance, these Pokémon are actually Rock-types, and therefore highly vulnerable to water. When it begins to rain, they vanish. A Sudowoodo can be found blocking in Johto. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (only one)}} (only one)}} |} |} (only one)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} and }} }} (only one) }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} (Mixed Horde with )}} |} |} and , Lush Jungle (SOS Battle)}} and , Lush Jungle (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Road, Haruba Village}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sophian Road, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 93}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Substitute Sudowoodo|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Substitute Sudowoodo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=185 |name2=Sudowoodo |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Sudowoodo was created by Ken Sugimori.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/nom/0007/gfreak/page06.html * Sudowoodo has the same height as Lanturn (3'11"), and its also has the same height as Lanturn's (1'08"). * In Generation II, only one Sudowoodo appears (from being sprayed with water from a SquirtBottle). Similarly, in Generation III, only one Sudowoodo appears—this time as the result of a spray from the Wailmer Pail. However, in Generation IV, the can get multiple Sudowoodo by evolving or by catching it in grass. * Sudowoodo's habit of disguising itself as a tree has been occasionally shown in the games. ** In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Sudowoodo stand still in dungeons, in a similar manner to the Sudowoodo in Johto. ** In , a Sudowoodo can be encountered in a Horde Encounter with four . ** Starting in Generation VI, Sudowoodo stand still when idle. * In , Sudowoodo, along with , , and , weighs as much as . Origin Sudowoodo may based on , plants which have become fossilized over time. It may also be based on the concept of . Name origin Sudowoodo is a combination of ''pseudo (prefix meaning false) and wood. Usokkie may be a combination of 嘘 uso (false) and 木 ki (wood or tree). It could also derive from 嘘つき usotsuki (liar). In other languages and |es=Sudowoodo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mogelbaum|demeaning=From and |it=Sudowoodo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬지모 Kkojimo|komeaning=From (which 꼬지 kkoji is a variation of) and . |zh_cmn=胡說樹 / 胡说树 Húshuōshù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Driveling tree" |zh_yue=鬍說樹 Wùhseuisyuh|zh_yuemeaning=Same meaning as 胡說樹, but with 胡 written as |hi=सूडोवूडो Sudowoodo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Судовудо Sudovudo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Sudowoodo * Emerald's Sudowoodo Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Mogelbaum es:Sudowoodo fr:Simularbre it:Sudowoodo ja:ウソッキー zh:树才怪